Taffy
Taffy is Randy March familiar and was first introduced in the The Spring of Unicorns Mystery Series. Appearance As stated in game, Taffy is an inorganic creature with cotton inside and resembles a bear and rabbit, with its ears neither long nor short, with brown fur and two black eyes made of glass beads. His eyes shines brightly and are able to cry water droplets.Wizardess Heart. Randy main route Day 1. Retrieved on February 20, 2018. Wizardess Heart. Joel Crawford main route. Retrieved on February 21, 2018. In Randy's Main Route journal, the MC writes down that "Randy said there are some other things besides cotton stuffed inside of Taffy." but apparently Randy never tells what those things are because it's Taffy's biggest secret. In his human form, Taffy appearance diverge from his normal form, he is blonde with light peach skin and blue eyes. Taffy looks young and his outfit resembled those of Hinomoto. Story Background Taffy was a normal stuffed animal given to Randy by his parents when he was little. Randy gave Taffy life with magic and made Taffy's birthday the same as his. Plot Taffy appeared in-game for the first time in Randy March's main route. Taffy was crying because he had a little rip in his fabric, making his cotton falls off a little. Liz (MC) found him and helped knitting it back, to which Taffy answered it didn't hurt, but felt like tickles. In the event slot "Lively Little Friends", Randy returns to school and Liz finds herself being hugged by a stranger and later she realizes that it's Taffy. Randy explains he created a device that could transform Taffy in human. This Taffy, unlike his stuffed-self, can talk properly. He unknowingly flirts a little with Liz and even kisses her in the cheek. Randy gets so jealous that he returns him to a stuffed animal and admits his jealousy to Liz, which she finds adorable. Personality Childish, crybaby, but with a big heart, Taffy would do anything to help his "Master". Magic Abilities In Joel Crawford's route Taffy had magic abilities to sense fairies and become invisible. Those abilities were given to him by Randy. Trivia , Taffy and its girlfriend]] *In Joel's route it's mentioned that Taffy may have a soul despite being inorganic. *Season 6 shows that Randy, as well as Klaus and Sigurd, has already graduated. But all the Prefects have witness at least once of the sudden appearance of a creature that resembles a little like Taffy and even kind of talk like him. However this Taffy, refered as "Strange Taffy" and although he states that HE IS Taffy, has different features... sort of dragonish features like horns and a lizard tail. Also, even though he says he has a master, he doesn't seem to say that his master is Randy which makes Liz question about him being the real Taffy. *In the star collection event Love in the Air, it was implied that Taffy had a "girlfriend". This included limited avatar items with it. *In Randy's Event Slot, "Lively Little Friends", Taffy's human sprite came from Solmare's Mononoke Kiss game, from the character Raizo. *In Randy The Sequel, Serge/Randy tells Liz (MC) that Taffy was actually the familiar of Randy. After he was petrified, he took care of him by making a 'contract' using a yellow ribbon that is tied around his neck. Gallery Miscellaneous: taffy profile.png|taffy's profile Screenshots: Taffs.PNG Captura de pantalla 2018-05-19 a la(s) 03.57.57.png|Human Taffy Captura de pantalla 2018-05-19 a la(s) 04.00.00.png|TaffyX Captura de pantalla 2018-05-19 a la(s) 04.01.10.png|Taffy Human Close Avatar Items: Most Taffy Avatar Items are only available for a limited period in events. Av_fru_obc.jpg| battle mode in love sandwich - taffy.jpg|battle mode in love sandwich av_shituji_hino_obr.jpg|gedoneferia av_supo_ta_effect.jpg|get physical - gedonelune sport festival star collection thriling date - ghost taffy.jpg|star collection thrilling date - ghost taffy Taffy_-_Star_Collection☆Deep_as_the_Ocean.jpg|Star Collection☆Deep as the Ocean Taffy_-_Star_Collection_♥Love_in_the_Air♥.jpg|Star Collection ♥Love in the Air♥ Taffy_and_Ronny_-_Gedonelune_Fashion_Show_-Steampunk_&_Modern-.jpg|Gedonelune Fashion Show -Steampunk & Modern Taffy_and_Ronny_-_Bonbon_collection_My_Kitty_Cat.jpg|Bonbon collection My Kitty Cat Taffy_and_Ronny_-_Travel_into_the_Storybook.jpg|Travel into the Storybook Taffy_and_Ronny_-_Guy's_release_event.jpg|Guy Brighton story release event Ronny_and_Taffy_-_Mel_Glover_story_release_event.jpg|thumb|Mel Glover story release event Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Familiars